TOW Chandler Gets Slapped
by itsafour
Summary: "Hey, um… So you did enjoy slapping me, didn't ya", he grinned, making her giggle a little. - Since I'm a sucker for domestic & kinky mondler, this is my version of what happened on TOW Rachel's Phone Number, after Chandler found out Joey's game would only happen the following day. The slapping thingy seemed to go to waste, but not for me! This is my first fic ever!


_**Author's note: Oh, hey there! This is basically married smut from the cutest kinkiest couple ever. It happens on 9x09, after the whole game with Joey fiasco. It's my first fic ever, so I hope it's enjoyable. Reviews are welcomed as practice makes perfect!**_

* * *

After so much had happened over something as simple as a basketball game, Monica was getting ready for her alone night. She was a little disappointed for having her seduction practice interrupted, but she could cut Joey a little slack after being away from Chandler for so long too.

Little did she know, the game was only happening the following day, which was later explained by Chandler as he got into their apartment way too soon after he left.

"I can't believe after all the stupid things we've done, the game is not even happening today", she laughed a little.

"Yeah, I guess that's something that might happen when we're friends with Joey." She incredulously stared at him "Okay, and when I decide it's a good idea to lie."

She laughed and soon enough she noticed his suggestive smile, which informed her that their night wasn't ruined after all.

"Hey, um… So you did enjoy slapping me, didn't ya", he grinned, making her giggle a little.

* * *

"You know, you could tie me up if you want", he said jokingly as he got into their bedroom, getting rid of his shirt.

"Nah, I don't have anything strong enough here for that", Monica opened her red bathrobe, folding it and placing it on a chair, right after following him and closing the bedroom door.

"…" He couldn't even answer that properly. "Um… You could use one of my ties", he suggested, his voice a little uncertain however shaky with excitement. He sure enjoyed the slapping and he knew his wife's always had a kinky side, but he wasn't actually expecting her to go for it.

"I don't need to", she came closer, running her hand over his now bare chest and stomach, "I'd prefer having you lying still just because I'm not allowing you to move."

"Kay!" and at that he plopped down on their mattress. "You're the boss of me!"

"Yes, I am", she grinned.

She was still wearing her black nightie, no intention of taking it off, when she climbed their bed, straddling him and sitting on his stomach.

"Okay, Mr. Bing. I want you to be still. Do not move unless I tell you to."

"Okay, but shou—" whatever he was trying to say was cut off as she slapped his face fiercely, causing him to shut his eyes as the sting from her hand burned on his skin.

"You're not supposed to say anything either."

She could already feel the bulge right behind her ass, his erection forcefully growing against his boxers and pants, and she smirked at his reaction.

"Seems like you really enjoy getting slapped", she took hold of his neck, caressing his face with her thumb, reveling on how turned on he was, enjoying his blurry eyes, hitching breath, and growing erection.

Still holding his neck, she licked his jawline and then stared spreading little kisses all over his skin. She was so close she could feel his breathing, heavy and hot against her skin, and Monica was all kinds of turned on herself. She trailed her kisses down, moving her hand and getting it tangled on his hair while kissing his neck, his collarbones, getting to his chest and licking his nipples painfully slowly.

Chandler could only whimper at this point. He wanted to touch her, and his hands that had been resting on his sides up until then moved a little, to which Monica reacted by slapping his face again. He groaned both in pleasure and desperation, "I told you not to move".

Willing to take the risk of getting slapped one more time, he started shyly "Jesus… Um, can I… um, ask you… ah… something though?"

Monica surprised herself by letting him speak, not even bothering to look at him "Yes, honey, what is it?"

"Can you please sit on my face?"

Monica snorted loudly, looking back at him with huge eyes, faking her sweetest most innocent voice "Oh, my God! Why would you ask something like that?"

Chandler couldn't do anything but groan at her antics. Throwing his self-control out the window, deciding that begging was an acceptable option in the current situation they were in, he continued "Please?"

"Are you begging?"

"Yes, I am. Can you please sit on my face?"

Monica enjoyed his pleading tone, moving her head over his, kissing him steadily while keeping her eyes open. "Beg again", she said between kisses.

"Please, Monica."

"Just say all the words again."

"Monica, I beg you. Please, please, please, sit on my face."

At that, she got up a little, getting on her knees, still straddling him. She moved to take off her panties, threw them on the ground and turned around, heaving herself at the right angle so that her entrance would be over his mouth, and comfortably sit there.

She could hear his loud groans, and she moaned herself, deciding it was high time he could move his limbs. "You can move your hands."

He didn't need to listen to that twice. He quickly got his hands on her thighs, going up and down, feeling her soft skin on his fingertips, groaning even more, the sounds coming from his throat vibrating through her clit, making her shiver all over.

Chandler felt like he was in heaven, feeling so blessed for having the most beautiful, kinkiest wife in the world. He loved her taste, and all of his senses were heightened by their little bossy play thing. Being able to touch her while having her mound on his face was pure bliss.

He then got his tongue out and started licking her slowly, savoring every bit of her. She was now being loud, and the sounds coming from her only made his desire even more intense. While still caressing her thighs, he was giving his attention mostly to her clit, licking it slowly, creating circles with his tongue, sucking it a little bit, and getting lost at how delicious she tasted on his sensitive tongue. After a while, he was startled by her hands on his erection. She was now touching him over his pants, and eventually his penis was freed from his bottom clothes. Not long after that, he groaned even harder when he felt her so familiar wet and hot mouth enveloping him. She was having all of him inside her mouth, her head going up and down, alternating between sucking him hard and licking him all over.

They kept pleasuring each other like this for a while, when he noticed that instead of sucking him off steadily she was now licking his length sloppily. It was a clear sign that she was close to her, hopefully first, orgasm, and Chandler took the chance to intensify his work. His tongue kept latching on her, licking everything he could, alternating between her clit and her entrance, getting even more turned on by the minute as she screamed his name, being so deliciously loud. Suddenly she stopped her ministrations altogether, tensing over him, sounds of her heavy breathing taking over their bedroom as she came hard, his hands lovingly stroking her thighs and ass.

He waited for a bit, and soon she was up again, ready to take off her nightie. She tugged his pants down hastily and suddenly turned around again, this time getting hold of his penis as she guided it to her entrance. She was so wet, his member just easily slid into her, causing them both to moan at the same time. She moved her body, going up and down, then bent over to kiss him intensely. He returned her kisses, and decided it was finally the moment he was completely free to do whatever he wanted with his hands, no fear of slaps whatsoever, an opportunity to touch her all over again. He grabbed a strong hold of her hair then slid his hands over her arms. He touched her breasts, cupping them and caressing her nipples with his thumbs. He folded his body a little to reach for her nipples, sucking on them, which only made her scream more but didn't stop her from moving up and down. They kept going at it relentlessly until he flipped them over, grabbing her thighs to open her legs as wide as possible and pounded into her as if his life depended on it. She was just outright screaming, and he kept the same rhythm until he felt her tense under him again, knowing her reaction well enough to conclude she was coming for the second time. Monica was suddenly all soft limbs, unable to move, and he closed his arms around her as he kept going until he finally reached his own orgasm.

Chandler rested his head on the crook of Monica's neck, feeling sated, satisfied, and unbelievably tired, knowing his wife felt the same. As usually happened after their love-making, Monica was almost fast asleep. Unpacked suitcases and discarded clothes all over the floor, she didn't have the energy to care at this point, and knowing his wife very well after a good four years of great and intense sex, he let himself get out of her, lying down on his side embracing her in his arms. Chandler reached out for the blankets to cover them both, feeling at peace for having her warm back attached to his chest.

He chuckled a little, "You've majored the art of seduction, you know? I don't think anyone else stands a chance."

He felt her laughter vibrating from her limp body, "Good to know, honey. I have a great pupil to help me achieve that." After a little while in silence, he was almost gone when he heard her say quietly, almost a whisper "I missed you."

"Me too", and it was so painfully true he decided the best option at hand was just to enjoy the warmth coming from the body of his favorite person in the world, as they both drifted off to sleep.


End file.
